


S(teal) Your D(og)

by Uglysweater



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, iwaizumi with a dog, iwaoi - Freeform, rated T because hajime says a bad word maybe thrice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uglysweater/pseuds/Uglysweater
Summary: Hajime rolls eyes as the pleas continue. Petunia flops herself down in front of the door. She looks up at Hajime, confused as to why they have a visitor but Hajime isn't letting them inside. She huffs and turns away to stare at the mail slot as if to say ‘if you just let him in I could be getting belly rubs and kisses right now’.  As if on cue, Oikawa sticks his fingers in the mail slot and pushes it open. Petunia immediately jumps up and starts licking the intruding fingers, little dog butt wiggling frantically.  Hajime watches the scene with arms crossed in the perfect impression of a man who would rather be showering than making sure the love of his love doesn't get spirited away out the mail slot.  Or: General tomfoolery occurs when Oikawa tries to use Iwaizumi's dog to get dates.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FoxyMulder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyMulder/gifts).



> Hajime with a dog is my kink

Iwaizumi Hajime is less than thirty seconds away from a hot shower to wash off the day when the knocking starts. It's past nine pm and Hajime has been away from his bed and his dog and the quiet of his apartment for far too long. He's already got one arm free from his shirt, water turned on. He waits a moment, hoping whoever it is will give up and leave him in peace, before sliding his arm back through the shirtsleeve with resigned sigh. 

Petunia meets him on the other side of the bathroom and he pats her gently on the head. The ear scritches are interrupted when the knocking becomes more urgent. Petunia let's out a soft ‘boof’ before trotting down the hall towards the door. Hajime follows her, flicking on hall light as he goes, illuminating the picture frames and IKEA decor on the wall. 

Hajime peers through the peephole as another round of knocking commences. He opens the door slowly enough that the knocker on the other side will have time to _stop_ knocking and not punch Hajime in the forehead accidentally. In front of him is Oikawa Tooru: neighbor / bane of Hajime’s existence. He stands there, grinning in a way that Hajime supposes is in some way charming but mostly obnoxious, with his hands careful folded behind his back like he wasn't just frantically banging on Hajime’s door. 

Oikawa’s grin falters when he sees Hajime's scowl, but then Petunia barks at him. As soon as Oikawa spots Hajime’s dog his eyes brighten. 

“A-ha!” He exclaims “I need steal you dog.” 

In any other circumstances Hajime would have assumed he misheard his visitor, but Oikawa is just enough of an absurd person that it is entirely possible that Hajime heard correctly. He slams the door shut. 

Immediately protests of “Nooo!! No no no no Iwa-chan!” are heard from the hallway. The knocking resumes again. “I didn't mean it like that.” 

Hajime rolls eyes as the pleas continue. Petunia flops herself down in front of the door. She looks up at Hajime, confused as to why they have a visitor but Hajime isn't letting them inside. She huffs and turns away to stare at the mail slot as if to say _‘if you just let him in I could be getting belly rubs and kisses right now’_. 

As if on cue, Oikawa sticks his fingers in the mail slot and pushes it open. Petunia immediately leaps into action and starts licking the intruding fingers, little dog butt wiggling frantically. 

Hajime watches the scene with arms crossed in the perfect impression of a man who would rather be showering than making sure the love of his love doesn't get spirited away out the mail slot. 

“Look look, Iwa-chan” Oikawa says, between giggles. “She wants to come with me. Don't you, cutie patootie. Cutie Petunia.” 

“Stop baby talking to my dog while you're on your knees in the hallway. It's weird.” 

“If you let me in I wouldn't need to do it in the hallway? Please Iwa-chan, just hear me out.” 

Hajime gives in. Petunia shifts behind him so he knows she won't run out the door when it opens, like the perfect angel she is. She's excited though, Hajime can tell. She's trotting in place behind his legs, toenails clicking on the wood. 

When he swings the door Oikawa is still kneeling. He clasps his hands together and shouts, “Please, Please! Iwa-chan I'm desperate. Please give me your d-” 

“Oh my god,” Hajime shoves Oikawa’s hands away, “You're so embarrassing. Get off the floor.” 

His neighbor scurries off the ground and follows Hajime inside. One of the more infuriating aspects of Oikawa Tooru: nightmare neighbor that Hajime has discovered over the past five months of living down the hall from him is that he has the habit of making himself at home wherever he is. He's not the kind of friendly neighbor that will knock on your door to politely ask to borrow a cup of sugar. Oikawa Tooru is the kind of neighbor that will come right on in and get his own sugar out of your cupboard, telling you about his day in detail as he goes. He looks natural entering Hajime’s apartment and making himself over to the kitchen for a glass of water. He looks totally at ease and comfortable on Hajime’s couch, petting his dog. 

Over time it's gone from an obnoxious quirk of Oikawa to something almost uncomfortable. It puts Hajime on edge. It makes Hajime feel like he's the uninvited intruder in his own home. Like he's not sure where to sit on his own sofa. Careful and cautious not to disturb the comfort Oikawa’s nestled himself into. Even with the stomach turning uneasiness that comes with watching Oikawa peel off his sweater and lean over further to scratch down Petunia’s back, Hajime find himself craving this invasion. Just a little bit. Just enough that he can still deny that he wants it at all. 

“Please, please,” Oikawa says as Petunia tries to lick his face, “let me borrow your dog.” 

Petunia, the traitor, rolls onto her back and wriggles under the belly rubs as if to say _‘Yes, please take me I'm yours._ ’ 

“I still don't know _why_ you need my dog,” Hajime points out. 

“Any dog would do, but I figured since Iwa-chan and I are such close friends he would help me out.” 

“Oikawa,” Hajime says, and the other man finally looks up at him, “I'm not going to let you just borrow my dog without an explanation.” 

Oikawa flops back on the couch and sighs. Petunia immediately jumps up to join him and curls up against his side. When she was a puppy Hajime tried to train her to stay off the furniture, but in the end he couldn't resist the big brown puppy eyes begging to let him up. The late night cuddles while watching TV had made the whole affair worth it. And who is Hajime trying to impress with a fur free sofa anyway? 

“Okay” Oikawa begins, “So I've decided to bless the world and begin dating.” 

“You can't date my dog.” 

Oikawa glares at him from over the back of the couch before continuing, “And I have a picture of myself with my sister’s dog on my profile. One of the adoring ladies I've been talking to assumed he was mine I guess and now I have a date and I need to bring a dog or she’ll think I'm fake!” 

“You are fake, Oikawa.” 

“What?!” Oikawa says, offended, “No, Iwa-chan. I am a delicate flower. Pure and honest and beautiful. Just like Petunia here.” 

Pure and beautiful Petunia licks herself, leaning heavily on Oikawa. Hajime loves her so much. 

“Anyway. Let me borrow your dog. For this date.” 

“Absolutely not.” 

“Oh come on. It's not my fault she thought my sisters dog was mine! No one ever assumes my nephew is my son!” 

“Probably because the thought of you procreating is too surreal to conceptualize.” 

“That was so mean! You should think about letting me borrow your dog to make up for my hurt feelings, Iwa-chan. Iwa-chan. Come on. Please.” Oikawa slides off the couch and back onto his knees. He begins to hobble his way over to Hajime, “Hajime. Please.” 

Hajime glanced over to the kitchen clock. It's nearly ten at this point. He raises an eyebrow, “A little late for a date, isn't it?”

“What kind of floozy do you take me for? The date is tomorrow afternoon. At the cafe just downstairs. It's so close! You can even come along if you want.” 

“I'm not going along with you on your shitty date.” Hajime huffs. 

Oikawa grins at him, a little too close to leering for comfort, “But you'll let me take your dog on a date?” 

“Oh my god, phrase it differently.” 

“Please please please, Hajime.” Oikawa’s about to throw himself on his knees again, Hajime can tell. And Hajime’s apartment is too small for that to be anything less than too weird. He’s tired, he wasn't to take the shower he's earned. Hajime wants to curl up with his dog and watch reruns of whatever show is on channel 7 and relax. He just wants to let the day end. 

He sighs, “Fine. Sure.” 

The next afternoon Oikawa picks up Petunia for their date with none of the fanfare from the previous night. Hajime duly notes that Oikawa looks kind of nice. His attempt, Hajime assumes, at a Good First Impression Date look. A soft looking sweater. A pair of well fitting jeans. It's a far cry from the grumpy glasses-and-old-sweatpants wearing idiot he met months ago in the middle of the night during a fire alarm. Hajime rolls his eyes. 

And then Petunias gone. He tries to keep himself busy. He cleans. Vacuuming and doing laundry is noticeably easier without someone constantly trying to fight the vacuum in single combat or lay on the freshly laundered clothes. But he misses her company. 

He wonders how pathetic it would be to just sit on the couch, glancing at the clock, waiting. He wonders if that's what Petunia does when he's at work all day. Hajime’s is leaning towards doing that regardless of humiliating consequences, when Oikawa brings her back. 

“Date over?” Hajime asks. It's been only an hour after all. 

Oikawa shrugs, unclipping Petunias leash. She runs to Hajime and starts jumping up at him. “Stood up.” 

“Really?” Hajime kneels down to reach Petunia. She puts her front paws on his knees and licks her tongue directly into his ear. 

“I know right? It's hard to imagine someone passing up the chance for spending time with all of this.” He gestures down at himself dramatically. Then he flicks his hand over to Hajime and his dog, “And that I suppose.” 

“Don't listen to him Petunia.” Hajime says, fixing one of Petunia’s ears that had turned inside out during her excitement to be home, “He's just bitter.” 

 

 

 

The next week Hajime is browsing through the new release section of Netflix to see if anything piques his interest. Petunia is snoozing curled up on the throw blanket next to him. Her back is pressed up against his thigh and he can feel her sigh every once in awhile. 

Suddenly her ears perk up and she whips around to look at the front door. A moment later there's a knock and she's off the couch sprinting for the door, barking. 

When Hajime opens the door Oikawa greets him by shoving a single red rose in his face. 

“Ah! My favorite neighbors, Beauty and the Beast!” He says as Petunia scurries out into the hallways and begins running around his legs. Oikawa winks at Hajime and says, “Iwa-chan. Guess which one you are.” 

Hajime frowns and crosses his arms, “What do you want, Oikawa.” 

Oikawa ignores his question in favor of tucking the rose in Hajime’s shirt pocket and kneeling down to pet Petunia. “So cute so charming, Petunia. Teach me your ways so The Great Oikawa isn't so lonely anymore.” He says, scratching down her neck and shoulders. 

“Oikawa.” 

“Hmm?” Oikawa says, looking up, “Oh, Iwa-chan! I forgot you were there for a moment. See, Petunia and I get along so well and we-” 

“What do you want?” Hajime asks again. 

Oikawa sighs and brushes a little bit of hair back from his face, “Okay. So I was thinking, since you're so good at heart, that you'd probably like to let me borrow your dog again.” 

“You're out of your mind.” Hajime debates shutting the door on him, but that would leave Petunia’s fate to the will of a narcissistic idiot. 

“No no no, listen,” Oikawa says, pushing himself past Hajime and into his apartment. Petunia follows, tongue hanging out. “It'll be just like hiring a dog walker. Except it's mutually beneficial!” 

“I think the dog walkers benefit by getting paid.” Hajime points out, “The benefit you get is using my innocent dog to lie to people.” 

Oikawa groans and slumps dramatically against the wall, “Hajime, you're killing me here.” 

Petunia barks and looks up at Hajime. He can't tell if she's suggesting they hear out Oikawa’s absurd proposal or offering to help Hajime hide the body should Oikawa really expire right there. With one more little _woof_ she trots of down the hallway and out of sight. “I still don't understand why you need her again. The date stood you up, right?”

“Shocking, I know. The top minds in the world are still trying to figure out how that even happened. Someone missing out a chance to be with Oikawa Tooru?? Most theoretical physicists suspect black holes are involved.” 

Hajime sighs and shoves his fingers against his temple as Oikawa continues, “But I noticed something! Petunia is a total babe magnet!” 

“Please never refer to my dog to a babe magnet again.” Hajime interrupts. “Actually, please never let me hear the words _‘babe magnet’_ come out of your mouth again.” 

“Oh. I'm sorry,” Oikawa scoffs, “for trying to find a term that would make sense to your simple and overly muscled Neanderthal brain. Anyway. It was like Petunia tripled my already astounding charisma. Everyone wanted to talk to me!” 

Oikawa brushes his hair back from his forehead as Hajime rolls his eyes, “I'm sure they regretted that impulse soon.” 

A short laugh bursts out of Oikawa. He turns and wanders into Hajime’s kitchen, “Green may be your color, Iwa-chan, but jealousy looks good on no one.” 

“I'm not, ugh. Hey, what the hell are you doing.” Hajime rushes forward to grab the Tupperware Oikawa had just stolen out of the fridge. Oikawa simply reaches in and snags another container. He opens the lid and sniffs at it delicately. He considers it for a moment before dipping his hand inside and licking rice off his fingers. Hajime wrenches the second Tupperware out of his grip and sets them out of reach, “Go hunt for leftovers at your own apartment! God, you’re like trying to control a-” 

“You're right, back to the point.” Oikawa interrupts. He places both hands on the sides of Hajime's face. Distantly, with his cheeks squished together, Hajime notes that Oikawa’s left hand still has a little bit of rice stuck to it. Oikawa leans in. 

“Uhh.” Hajime breathes. 

“Think about it, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa whispers. Hajime can feel each word practically placed on his lips, “If you let me borrow your dog tomorrow during the mid afternoon rush at the cafe I could meet the love of my life and be out of your hair forever.” 

Hajime forces the words out of his mouth, “Fine.” 

Petunia finally makes her return, tugging her favorite stuffed hedgehog along with her. She lays the half torn and very slobbery toy at Hajime's feet. 

 

 

 

The next day after the venture to the cafe downstairs Oikawa returns with Petunia looking forlorn. Petunia, for her part, does not share the forlorn expression. Rather she takes it upon herself to pick up the handle end of her leash and hold it gently in her mouth looking like the strong independent woman Hajime raised her to be. Oikawa collapses dramatically on the floor just inside Hajime’s door without even bothering to take off Petunia’s leash, leaving her ready to take her own damn self for another walk. She begins trotting around, looking smug, but catches her little feet in the leash trailing on the floor and gets tangled Hajime sets about untangling her legs and freeing her. 

“I'm going to die alone and it's all because of your dog,” Groans the Oikawa shaped lump on the floor. The dog in question, unbothered by the lumps accusations, begins licking the lump’s ears and nose. The lump tries not to giggle at the tickling dog kisses and pushes himself up to sitting. Hajime gives into the absurdity of the situation and slides to the floor. 

“What happened?” He asks as Petunia curls up in his lap. 

Oikawa frowns, “Your dog hates me.” 

“She has good taste,” Hajime says then turns to the dog in his lap and indulges in some puppy talk ( _‘yes you do, yes you do have good taste. Such a good girl_ ) as Petunia gently gnaws on his wrist. Oikawa throws a crumpled up receipt at Hajime's head. 

 

“I'm serious Iwa-chan! She was so rude! She wouldn't sit when I asked her to and I know she knows how! I've seen her do it for you. Tugging me in 10 different directions every time I tried to talk to anyone! The worst wingman ever. She hates me” Oikawa says petulantly, flopping his long legs out into a wide V and crossing his arms. 

_Good girl_ , Hajime thinks. “She's probably just not used to you. She likes you well enough. She's just not used to, you know, respecting you.” 

Oikawa considers this from his position on the floor. Hajime can actually see the wheels turning. Oikawa rolls his gaze to the side to glance at Hajime. He's looking at Hajime with a fire behind his eyes that Hajime knows means trouble. Hajime swallows thickly. 

“Okay,” Oikawa says after a long moment, “So if she gets used to me, she'll respect me.” He stands then reaches down to tug Hajime to his feet as well. Hajime turns down the assist but stands anyway, Petunia weaving in and out between their legs, “That makes sense. Back in the day I was captain of a high school club and had to deal with a few unruly underclassmen. I can do this.” 

“Do what?” Hajime asks wearily. 

Oikawa grins, “Get Petunia to love me.” 

If Hajime thought Oikawa seemed overly comfortable in his space before, it's nothing compared to what follows. Oikawa is a near constant presence in Hajime's life. Or Petunia’s life, Hajime reminds himself. She's what all this is about anyway. 

 

And it works for the most part. Petunia begins to grow used to Oikawa in her home. She doesn't bark when Oikawa arrives. Instead she sets her internal clock to when she should expect him after work, usually about ten minutes after Hajime gets home. Sometimes Oikawa will take her for a walk while Hajime showers, sometime he'll snuggle with her on the couch while Hajime prepares dinner. 

Sometimes, rarer though and only on days where Oikawa doesn't have an obnoxious ready made excuse not to, Oikawa will even stay for dinner. Hajime notes that the times Oikawa stays later become more frequent a little over a month into the arrangement. Hajime catches himself smiling at the thought, then very consciously reminds himself that Oikawa is here to build some weird relationship with his dog so he can use her to pick people up at the coffee shop. 

Still, it's easy to lose himself to it. The thought of Oikawa, just being around, because he wanted to be. Hajime doesn't consider his imagination particularly active by any means. He thinks the last time he got caught up in a fantasy was probably a very long time ago. The last he can clearly remember was probably twenty years ago, when he set up cardboard and empty cereal boxes around the backyard and stomped around, destroying the shin high city he’d made. Making sound effects with his mouth and the stuffed animal he's had since he was born as the sole witness to the destruction. 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa says, too loud and too close, shaking Hajime from his memory.

“Don't shout in my ear, what the hell!” They're sitting on Hajime’s couch. Lounging with Petunia curled up in the small space between them while they wait for their dinner to be delivered. 

“You weren't listening to me” Oikawa pouts, his nose scrunching up just a little. For a terrifying moment Hajime thinks he might lean forward and kiss the cute nose, then Oikawa opens his mouth again, “The mail-shrimp was back again today. He couldn't reach your mail slot.” 

“Did you help him?”

“Nope.” 

Hajime smacks him in the arm, just hard enough to make a light ‘thwack’ sound but not hard enough to actually hurt. Oikawa squawks in protest anyway. “Where the hells my mail then?” Hajime asks but Oikawa just shrugs. 

“You're so fucking rude.” Hajime reaches down to scratch at Petunia’s ears but belatedly realizes Oikawa’s already petting her head. Their hands brush for a moment before Hajime draws back. 

“That's unfair Hajime! You know I hate all the mailmen for this building equally!” He's pouting again, and leaning close. Hajime is eternally grateful for his perfect dog and the perfect barrier she's creating between them. “I really think they're keeping fan mail and love letters from being delivered to me.” 

Hajime rolls his eyes, “Yeah sure. All those love letters.” 

“You’d write me one, right?” Oikawa asks, laying his head down on Petunia’s back. He turns to look up at Hajime upside down. He opens his mouth slightly and blinks. When Oikawa opens his eyes again the warmth in his look hold Hajime in place. He's trapped, no matter how badly he wants to shove at Oikawa’s shoulder until he stops looking at Hajime like that or hide under a blanket, he's ensnared, “If you had feelings for me, you'd tell me? Wouldn't you?” 

The doorbell rings, breaking the hold, and Hajime pushes himself off the couch, “Don't ask stupid questions.” 

 

 

 

“Okay, Petunia. I'm gonna do it. I'm just going to say how I feel. Right? That's the way to go? Bark once if you agree.” Hajime hears as he approaches his apartment door. He freezes, key in hand. He recognizes the voice speaking from inside as Oikawa, which isn't weird considering Hajime gave him a key to his place almost two weeks ago. What's weird, Hajime thinks, is that he gave Oikawa a key in the first place. (For nights he had to work late and couldn't walk Petunia on time, Hajime had told himself, but the excuse felt flimsy then and it feels flimsy now.) 

“No wait! Okay.” Hajime hears Oikawa say, “Go fetch Hajime Jr if you think I should say how I feel and go for a kiss. Yes! Good girl!” 

Hajime swallows the lump in his throat and unlocks the front door. He's pleased at least a little bit when Oikawa shrieks at his entrance. 

“Aahhh. Hahaha, Iwa-chan, you're home. So early!” He says, red in the face as Petunia shakes her favorite stuffed hedgehog by his feet. 

“Who is Hajime Jr?” Hajime hangs up his coat and keys before turning back to Oikawa and his dog. Oikawa glances down at the hedgehog and Petunia gives it a vigorous shake. “Oh no. Absolutely not.” 

“You heard that?” Oikawa shrieks again. He quickly collects himself and leans casually against Hajime's kitchen counter. “Um. So, um.” He coughs, running a hand through his hair, “So what do you think. About that.”

“You're not calling Petunia’s chew toy after me. Can you just call it Hedgehog like everyone else?” 

“But the resemblance is uncanny!” Oikawa picks up the hedgehog from where Petunia has been attempting to surgically remove all the stuffing from its head. He hold it out and shakes it at Hajime. “All that spiky hair!” Petunia launches herself waist high off the ground in an attempt to get her toy back. Then she jumps again. Like a little brown and white haired spring. 

“And besides,” Oikawa says, holding the hedgehog a little higher out of reach, “I meant what I said before, if you heard it.” 

“Yeah, well,” Hajime rolls his eyes, “Contrary to popular belief, I don't need to know who you want to go out with.” 

Oikawa’s mouth falls open. He closes it and frowned. Glancing from Petunia to Hajime and back again his mouth slowly crept open again. Hajime wants to reach out and close it, maybe with a gentle finger under his chin, maybe with his own mouth, maybe anyway that got Oikawa forget all about picking up strangers. 

“Right.” Oikawa says after a moment, cagey and defensive “Right yes. The person I want to go out with. The person I've been using Petunia to meet and get close to. Yes. Well. I'm going to go do that.” 

“You're being weird.” Hajime points out. 

Oikawa lunges past Hajime, twisting close enough that Hajime can smell his organic acai & coconut shampoo. He grabs for Petunia’s leash and shouts “We’re going for a walk!” 

She had been on high alert since the mention of ‘ _Go out with’_ so by the time Oikawa had the leash in hand Petunia was getting worked up. When he says ‘ _Walk’_ she goes ballistic. Launching around the living room like a bat out of hell. Like a jack russell terrier mix out of hell. 

Oikawa barely gets the leash hooked on her collar with her running around at close to light speed. Hajime swears his ears pop as his dog breaks the sound barrier. 

Getting Petunia ready for a walk when she's already excited is a carefully crafted science. Hajime typically waits to hook her up until they're right by the front door. Less than a foot away from the outside world is the distance he typically shoots for, because once the leash is attached it becomes a prehensile weapon for Petunias enthusiastic destruction of Hajime’s apartment. When he first adopted her he made the mistake of hooking her leash eight feet from the door and Hajime’s grandmother’s antique vase was promptly claimed as a casualty. 

Oikawa, still a novice to Petunia’s idiosyncrasies at heart despite their months spent together, makes the mistake of latching Petunia’s leash into her collar in Hajime’s kitchen, a dangerous fifteen feet away from the outside world. Instead of bolting towards the door Petunia continues to run laps around Hajime and Oikawa. 

Oikawa gasps dramatically and steps closer towards Hajime as Petunia’s leash wraps around their legs. Petunia jumps and the leash constricts behind Hajime’s knee and he stumbles forward. 

“This is your fault” Hajime says. 

Oikawa catches his balance by placing his hands on Hajime's chest. Hajime turns toward the the ceiling to hide his blush. “It looks like we’re stuck like this.” Oikawa points out. Hajime's not looking at him but it sounds like that smart asshole was grinning. _It sounds like he's flirting_ a very trecherous and unhelpful part of Hajime's brain points out. He peeks back towards Oikawa, who is in fact grinning (less shit eating that Hajime anticipated, softer) and something clenches in Hajime’s chest. Oikawa glances down, eyelashes fanned out broad on his cheeks, when he says, “Would you say, Iwa-chan, that perhaps Petunia has brought us closer?” 

Hajime has just enough time to roll his eyes before an ice pick of realization pierces his chest. 

“Uh. Yes, yeah.” Hajime sputters. Oikawa grins, stepping closer, close enough to brush their noses together. Hajime shivers. 

Below them, Petunia barks loudly. Insistent that she is still all hooked up and ready to go for the walk she was promised not a moment ago. 

“We, uh,” Hajime tries to step back, away from the overwhelming everything that is Oikawa Tooru (nightmare neighbor), before realizing Petunia’s leash still has them entwined. “We still have to take her for a out. She's all excited now.” 

“She's not the only one excited.” Oikawa is close enough that that Hajime can feel his breath on his own mouth. He stumbles backward, red in the face and tripping over Petunia’s leash, falling on his ass. 

Oikawa cackles out loud until Petunia realizes there's one less set of legs tangled around her leash. She bolts for the door, tugging Oikawa with her. 

“Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa calls over his shoulder before being hauled out into the hallway by Petunia, “Grab my scarf off the couch? It's chilly outside!” 

Hajime climbs off the floor. He grabs Oikawa’s scarf before following them out into the hall. After a moment of nerves he reaches for Oikawa's hand, intertwining their fingers, as the three of them step out into the sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Then they super get married and Petunia is the ring barer
> 
> I'm on sweetpotatogucci dot tumblr dot com


End file.
